List of Zombies
Here's a list of all zombies found so far in the album and their favorites. If you find more, please add them! {C Zombie with a ? next to the name is a guess of the name from its picture} Normal Zombies #Hungry - No favorite. #Student - Brain Burger - 12 seconds - 0 coins #Nurse - No favorite #White Collar - Finger Hotdog - 30 seconds - 1 coins #Police - No favorite #DJ - No favorite #Girl - Blood Ice Candy - 3 minutes - 5 coins #Mother - No favorite #Army - Lips Chocolate - 1 hours - 15 coins #School Girl - Blood Swiss Roll - 5 hours - 90 coins #Hip Hop - No favorite #Doctor - No favorite #Burger Girl - Brain Cheese Burger #Basketball - Fruits with Worm - 1 hours - 75 coins #Teacher - No favorite #CEO - Bowel Green Curry #Model - Bloody Tart - 4 hours - 225 coins #Lawyer - No favorite #Air Pilot - Entrails Minestrone #Maid - Vessel Mont Blanc - 2 hours - 7 brains #Bartender - Small Intestine Mulled Wine #Cheer - No favorite #Director - Finger Eclair - 15 minutes - 3 brains #General - Fingers Potato - 8 hours - 25 coins #Sister - Poison Mille Crepe #Astronaut - No favorite #Butler - Classic Blood Coffee #Secretary - Intestine Apple Pie #Sushi - California Roll #Bunny - Vessel Seafood Pasta #Ninja - Vescera Rice Ball #Fat Pirate - Arm Meat Jerky - 8 hours - 100 coins #Skinny Pirate - Sword Blood Soup - 12 hours - 1000 coins #Female Pirate - Heart Pus Liquorice - 4 hours - 400 coins #Gothic Princess - Suicide Cream Cake - 24 hours - 800 coins #Gothic Punk - Bat Wing Souffle - 8 hours - 10 brains #Gothic Rock - Rotten Bagna Cuada - 1 hours - 2 brains #Gothic Lolita - Cursed Royal Tea - 5 hours - 250 coins #Witch - Witch's Special Beer - 40 minutes - 150 coins #Mummy - Mummy Mix Smoothie - 5 minutes - 50 coin #Ghost - Ghost's Requiem Cake - 30 seconds - 2 brains #Vampire - Vampire Cupcake - 8 hours - 750 coins #Pilgrim -Harvest Basket with Skull #Pilgrim Lady - Pilgrim's Poison Grape Juice #Farmer - Farmer's Grave Meatloaf #Elf - Elf Ear Champagne #Reindeer? - Bog House Cookie #Dark Elf - Dark Elf Ear #Dark Snowman - Skull Snowman Icecream #Confetti? - 2012 Brain Cocktail? #Party Animal - Creepy New Year Cake #Party Cracker Head - Grudge Martini #Firework? - Explosive Tapas #Little Red Riding Hood - Wolf Pie #Snow White - Deathly Apple Candy #Pinocchio - Poison Butterfly Cake #Cinderella - Truffles in Glass Slipper #Cupid Zombie - Mesmerizing Cookie #Heart Break Zombie - Choco Fondue Brain #Fall In Love - Heart Ear Tart #Love or Hate - Love or Hate Cocktail #Ballerina Zombie - Swan Roast #Boy Zombie - Zombie Kiddie Meal #Butler Zombie - Afternoon Blood Tea Set #Fashion Designer - Stabbing Baguette #Fireman - Burning Heart #Stewardess Zombie - Muscle Steak Meal #St. Patties Girl - Cream Tea with a Rib #Lady Lepruchuan - Rainbow Eyeball Cake #Shamrock Ghost - Green Cupcake #House Maid Zombie - House-made Broth #Pink Goth - Midnight Cocktail #? - Zombie Egg Chocolate? #Brother Bunny - Carrot Finger Cake #Sister Bunny - Rabbit Egg Candy #Baby Bunny - Easter Basket #Captain Ninja - Captain's Call Cake #Blue Ninja Zombie - Tarantula Shake #??? - Paddy Skull Stew #Flower Girl - (Revival) Bunny Basket #Submarine Zombie - Seafood Ration Soup # #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Alice - Monster Flower's Serenade #Mad Hatter Zombie - Creepy Crazy Mad Teaset #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Celebrity Kid Chef - Special Kid Dessert #Gothic Alice Zombie - Cursed Biscuit Cards #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Hot Drummer Zombie - HotDrum Sticks #Passionate Rock Vocal - Rock Eye Float #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Cool Basist Zombie - Base Graveyard Soup #Ice Cool Guitarist Zombie - Guitarist Bat #??? - ??? #Green Dragon Zombie - Baked Drangon Wings #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Knight Zombie - Knight's Shield Pasta #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Bakery Bambi - Bakery Queen Cake #??? - ??? #Bakery Cute Cat - Bakery Fun Berries #Bakery Dopey- Bakery Star Cupcake #Koala Zombie - Koala Hand #Lion Zombie - Lion's Cupcake #??? - ??? #Tiger Zombie - Tiger Mugcup #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Lionman Zombie - Lion Brain Burger #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Monster Cat Brother - Poison Cat Cookies #Werewolf Zombie - Werewolf Kebab #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Shark Zombie - Savage Shark Bowl #??? - ??? #Turtle Zombie - Turtle Salad #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Love Zombie - Love Poison #??? - ??? #Pharaoh - Sphynx's Veggie Patch #??? - ??? #Pinocchio Mad Hatter - Pinocchio Hat Burger - 3 hours - 100 coins #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Ammonite Zombie - Ammonite Drink #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Get Away Purple Girl - Frozen Hand Ice #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Fire Dancing Zombie - Brain Hawaiian Pancake #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #On Strike Zombie - 'NO WORK' Steam #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Dark Ukulele - Dark Locomoco #Dark Blue Fire - Dark Shrimp #??? - ??? #Dark Green Fire Zombie - Dark Pineapple Hands #Black Ghost Zombie - Ghost Pie #??? - ??? #Pink Ghost - Eye Cupcake #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Dark Vampire Zombie - Skeleton Soup #??? - ??? #White Witch Zombie - Witch Hamburg #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? Special Zombies #Franken - Meat on the Bone - 30 minutes - 60 coins #Football - Kebab Viscera - 2 hours - 75 coins #Bear - Blood Jam Toast - 6 hours - 250 Coin #Zombabe Ruth - Eye Rare Steak - 12 hours - 500 coins #Super - Flesh BBQ - 36 hours - 800 coin #Captain Pirate - Stewed Captain in a Barrel - 24 hours - 2500 coins #Jack-o'-Lantern - Haunted Pumpkin #Turkey - Doomed Turkey #Santa - Santa's Arm Cake #Nightmare Santa? - Dark X'Mas Cake #????????? - ??????????? #Teddy Bear - Teddy's Blood Wine #Devil Cupid - Dark Devil Ice Cream #Lepruchuan - St Patrick Day Beer #Giant Easter Bunny - Rabbit au Lait #Easter Chick - Hard Boiled Egg #??????? - ?????? #Mayor - Mayor's Special Platter #Orange Dancer - Golden Skull #Red Dancer - Golden Samba Soup #Green Dancer - Requiem Maracus Mojito #M Chef Brother - M .Chef Brother Special #White Police - Golden Donuts #Senior Policeman Zombie- Police Hot Dog #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Special Guest from Animal Bakery-No Favorite-Bunny Painter From Easter Wonderland in Animal Bakery #??? - ??? #Blue Zombie - Blue Brain Burger #Golden Mayor - Celebrity Champagne #Red Zombie - Red Brain Burger #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #King Arthur - Brain Excalibur #Dracula Lady - Gorgeous Testtube Blood #?? #?? #?? #?? # #Grey and Agent Zombie - Area 51 Pancake #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Yellow Bat - Bat Muffin #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? Category:Zombies Category:Normal Zombies Category:Special Zombies